The Defiant
by The Defias Underground
Summary: The shunned and exiled sometimes rise again, watch as a new Defias enters into the ranks of the Brotherhood. R&R, rated T for first chapters.
1. Way of the Brotherhood

Chapter 1: The Way of the Brotherhood

**Disclaimer:I do not own World of Warcraft; Blizzard does. All I own are my OCs**

**A/N:This is my first story please don't be harsh when you rate it. **

A human was roughly pushed out of a prison cart "Now remember scum, you break your parole you'll be sorry" snarled a guard. The human got to his feet and made a very rude symbol to the prison wagon,now rolling away. He was about 6 feet tall, around 26, slightly tanned, ebony hair that came down to his shoulders, hazel eyes, and dark brown leather armor. On both sides of his hips were two iron knuckleduster. Marshal Mcdugan saw him and said "Hello, what is your name and your trade?" The Human looked Mcdugan over and said "Vanierin Krakish." Mcdugan then said "The local Kobolds are being a nuisance go slay about 10 of them and come back to me." Vanierin strolled out of the abbey, swiping 5 gold as he exited. He saw tents to the northwest and started to make his way there.

A kobold lookout saw him approaching and hopped down from its perch. "Hi stranger" it squeaked, extending its hand. Vanierin replied by seizing the arm and pitching it towards about 5 others, he then dodged a mining pick being swung at him. Grasping his knuckledusters he began to punch anything that was smaller than him. An unfortunate gnome received a fractured jaw and a broken spleen by choosing to wear a kobold costume to 'scare the novices', as he put it to his friends. Seeing his enemies in tiny bits on the ground he then proceeded back to the abbey. Suddenly Vanierin heard a yell. Sensing that someones life was in danger, Vanierin also realized that if he helped his life would also be in jeopardy, so he ignored the scream of pain and continued on.

Entering the abbey Marshal Mcdugan tackled him and informed him "Your under arrest for assault and theft!" Mcdugan swung a blackjack, knocking Vanierin into unconsciousness. He was then hauled into a wagon. Waking up from unconsciousness, Vanierin suddenly heard a series of whooshes then thuds. His prison cart door was unlocked and slowly opened. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" said a voice. A figure grabbed Vanierin and pulled him out. Vanierin looked up and saw masked faces glaring back at him. They all had red bandannas covering their faces, and strange crossbows in their hands. The leader of the band stooped down and rasped"He's too weak to move grab him."Vanierin felt darkness entering his head and fell into blackness. Vanierin woke up and found himself being dragged by a couple of the masked men. Judging by the surrounding farmland he was somewhere in Westfall. He was hoisted up and he saw flashes of the surroundings he was in some sort of town. He then was tugged into a mine. Vanierin was pulled down a series of twists and turns until he saw a man with a red mask, and purple and yellow armor standing in front of him. "This one will do fine" said the man.

Vanierin awoke several hours later with a bandanna around his face. He looked around and saw that he was in a room. He saw bread and water, and reached out his hand to get it, but then recoiled in shock. On the palm of his right hand was a cog symbol. A voice spoke "Don't be so surprised you are a Defias now." Vanierin looked and saw the same man he saw before blacking out standing in the corner of the room, the man said "I am Edwin VanCleef, Kingpin of the Defias Brotherhood." Vanierin said "Why did you keep me alive?" VanCleef paced around while Vanierin munched on his bread "Well Vanierin..." VanCleef began. "How did you know my name?" burst out Vanierin spraying crumbs on the floor. VanCleef glared at Vanierin for interrupting then said "That's not important, besides your armor had your name written on the inside." Vanierin shifted uncomfortably."What is important is that I ask you this, do you wish to join the Defias Brotherhood?" questioned VanCleef. "Sure" said Vanierin. "Excellent, you will be assigned a band tomorrow." said VanCleef."But for now, get some sleep you have work to do tomorrow." Vanierin flopped onto his mattress gratefully, VanCleef went to the exit, stopping to say "Your roommate should be back soon." Vanierin dozed off into a slumber.

A loud blaring horn awoke Vanierin. After screaming like a girl at the noise Vanierin noticed a dwarf in the cot across from him. The dwarf was about 4 feet tall and 9 inches, had light black hair that rested in two giant braids on his chest and deeply tanned. Vanierin looked on the ground and saw a heap of silver mail armor and a bronze hammer. Vanierin got up and said "Hey....heeeeey......heeeeeeey....HEY WAKE UP!" The dwarf yawned and stretched his arms, he got up and looked at Vanierin " Howdy,you must be the new guy Bob was tellin me about, my name is Ironlockes." He extended his hand, Vanierin, remembering the kobolds, laughed and shook it. "We best be headin off or VanCleef will have our heads, he's very punctual." said Ironlockes throwing on his armor. Vanierin wearing a linen shirt and wool pants felt rather exposed. "Don't worry VanCleef sent you some armor and a weapon." Ironlockes said, pointing to a package in the room. Vanierin ran over and tore open the package. There was dark brown leather armor with spiky shoulder pads, black leather leggings , some brown gloves, leather boots with a hard leather sole(Ironlockes explained that the soles were interchangeable from cloth for sneaking around to spikes for climbing.) an iron dagger and a bandanna neatly folded at the bottom. "Come on, we have to get to the morning speech" said Ironlockes sprinting out of the door. Vanierin ran putting on his armor as he went, Ironlockes led him through the underground maze for what seemed like hours. Then they came to a large door.

Ironlockes unhooked a key from his boot and inserted the key in the lock, he gave a similar one to Vanierin and said "Turn yours at the same time I do" Vanierin complied and the door opened and they walked into a huge harbor. Vanierin looked around and saw over 16,000 Defias. It was a giant sea of red and brown. At the top of a giant ship, almost as tall as the Cathedral of Light in Stormwind, VanCleef stood. He held up a strange goblin-made device up to his mouth and it magnified his voice to where everyone in the cavern could hear it.

"Brothers and sisters, it has been long since we first formed the Brotherhood. Too long have we waited in the shadows biding our time, our eyes and ears have told us that Bolvar Fordragon has perished in Northrend. One of the mightiest champions of Stormwind has fallen and now that fool King has declared war on the Horde, it's time to take advantage of this...opportunity we shall send a diplomat to War chief Thrall asking for resources so we can take over all of Westfall...and soon Stormwind herself. We must be strong though brothers and sisters, the time of reckoning of the Defias has begun...remember the machine will not work if the cogs refuse to move. So remember the cog on hand when you fight in battle remember the brothers and sisters that fought for you but remember most of all that we will take Stormwind, brick by bloody brick." VanCleef stepped down from the edge of the ship and the crowd of Defias broke into a bloodthirsty battle cry. Vanierin and Ironlockes went back to their room. Ironlockes said "You see Vanierin, its not power or greed that makes us Defias, its our loyalty to each other. That is the way of the Brotherhood."


	2. Day One

**Day One**

**A/N: Woo 2nd chapter alright /fist pump.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own World of Warcraft**

It was about 6 o clock in the morning when the horn blasted through the Deadmines' Barracks. Vanierin managed to restrain himself from screaming this time, but he still gave a little twitch every time he heard that damned horn. He rolled over on his cot an saw Ironlockes still sleeping in his bunk across the room. He stumbled across the floor and gave the dwarf a light smack on the skull. He was immediately singed by the dwarfs Retribution Aura. Ironlockes rolled over and promptly fell on the floor. Vanierin, still nursing his hand, said "Come on we gotta get to the training grounds...or cave." "Wouldn't it be cave?" said Ironlockes, putting on his mail. "Well...I'm not sure" Vanierin mumbled. They walked out of the room and ran down to the training grounds/cave. It was a giant room with people dueling, casting magic, shooting targets with arrows and guns, and making various sorts of equipment. "Well you should be getting a profession since your here, though most rogues get engineering." said Ironlockes, walking toward the paladin section. Vanierin ran over to get a weapon to use since Mr. Smite had stepped on his dagger, reducing the weapon to a bent piece of scrap metal. The weapon trainer looked up and said "Human hm? Your race seems to be multiplying theres so many of you bloody buggers around here." While Vanierin tried very hard not to smack this pompous Dwarf all the way to the Frozen Throne and back, the Dwarf said. "You don't look good enough to be a paladin, nor smart enough to be a mage or warlock, are you a warrior?" Vanierin, feeling his self-esteem getting lower by the second, said "I'm a...". "WARRIOR!" the dwarf nearly bellowed,handing Vanierin a set of red and black chain mail and a claymore. "Vanierin struggled to put the gargantuan thing on his back said "But I'm a..." "Warrior I know!"continued the Dwarf, waving Vanierin aside he said "Now move over boy I got more people to class" Vanierin, who was slightly bewildered at his new class, toddled over to the warrior section.A large Human came over to him and said "You look lost can I direct you over to the miner section?" Vanierin drew back his fist to break the idiots teeth, but unused to the weight of the mail tumbled backwards and landed in a heap. The warrior whom he had tried to incapacitate for a week, stooped down to help him. "Oh come on it was just a joke, everyone knows that a new warrior can barely walk in all that armor."said the man pulling Vanierin to his feet. Vanierin felt slightly better in knowing that at least Gnomes had it even more worse for them. "Whats your name?" Vanierin asked wondering who this hulking person was, and why he was about the size of a small Tauren. "My name is Serek, and your probably wondering why I look like a small Tauren." Vanierin also wondered how he could read minds,as Serek said "Anyways go take a whack at that gnome right there."

Vanierin looked over and saw rows of gnomes tied down. "You mean I go over there..." Vanierin said,looking over there. "Yes" said Serek. "...and I untie a gnome..." "Yes!" "...and I just smack it?" "Yep thats the basic premise of this exercise." "...WOOHOO!" yelled Vanierin, sprinting over to begin his training. The Gnome in question he was sprinting at was scared out of his Gnomish pants. "Please don't hurt me!" squeaked the Gnome who's name was Sprinkles. "Silly Gnome you never expect mercy from a human!"said Vanierin, punting the Gnome. A fellow Defias saw Vanierin and yelled "GNOME FIGHT!" Everyone in the grounds/cave instantly grabbed a gnome and started to hurl them at each other. Suddenly VanCleef walked in. Instantly the gnome-chucking stopped, even the gnomes in midair were stopped by the mages. VanCleef surveyed the grounds/cave and bent down. He came up hurling a gnome, which flew and hit and hit the Defias that started the whole thing square in the unmentionables. The Defias in question started to gasp for air and fell over vomiting. VanCleef smiled and whispered something to Mr. Smite, before turning to leave. Mr. Smite walked over to Ironlockes and said something. Smite and Ironlockes started over to where Vanierin was.

Vanierin saw them coming and immediately threw up an arm in a salute to Mr Smite. Unfortunately his gauntlet hit his in the temple(he wasn't wearing a helmet)and he knocked himself out.

When Vanierin awoke he was on top of the huge ship he had seen yesterday. VanCleef was talking to Ironlockes about something, Ironlockes saluted and then came over to Vanierin and pulled him up. "Come on Van we gotta go." said Ironlockes, walking down the deck supporting Vanierin. "W-w-w where are we going?" said Vanierin still a little groggy. Ironlockes didn't answer until they were in Moonbrook. They saddled some horses and started to ride toward Duskwood. Vanierin, who felt better asked "Where are we going?" "We are to go to Orgrimmar and the fastest route is through Duskwood and down Stranglethorn Vale, where we will meet an agent there and take a ship to Ratchet, then we will travel across the Barrens towards Orgrimmar." Vanierin took a minute to take this in "Why did VanCleef send us instead of someone stronger, and why don't we take one of our own ships instead of one of those Goblin-made death traps?" Ironlockes said "First I asked VanCleef the same question, but he didn't answer, second the other ships are too precious to just transport us." Vanierin pondered this then thought "I'm on a quest, a Light forsaken quest toward the Horde's capital...damn"So they rode off into the sun toward Duskwood.

**Me:Well that seemed like a good chapter**

**  
Vanierin: Well it wasn't**

**Me: What why?**

**Van: You probably missed some spelling errors and the plot has some major holes. You paragraphs are a little long and you JUST used spell check to spell probably, you just did it again!!!**

**Me: But your my muse your supposed to agree with me**

**Van: or am I? o_O**

**Me: /sigh**

**Both: REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Road Through Stranglethorn

**Chapter 3:Road Through Stranglethorn**

**A/N: 3rd chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own blizzard :'(**

Vanierin and Ironlockes rode their horses down the south path of Duskwood path the Yorgen farmstead in silence. They suddenly came to a thickly dense jungle. "Whats this place called?" Vanierin asked, observing a gnome being fought over by several tigers. "Its called Stranglethorn, and its one of the most dangerous places on Azeroth." Vanierin saw a bridge ahead and said to Ironlockes "That bridge doesn't look very safe..." Ironlockes shrugged and rode across it without flinching. Vanierin slowly took his horse across, when he was almost across the tip of his claymore stabbed his horse and the animal threw him off into the dense jungle below...right into the middle of some ruins called Tkashi Ruins. Vanierin grunted as he recovered from the fall and got up and surveyed the scenery around him, the first thing he noticed was how many bloodthirsty trolls were looking at him. He slowly used the old Rogue trick 'Vanish', allowing him to go into complete stealth in an instant. He crouched and and moved at a snails pace through the ruins. He was still aware that the trolls were still watching him and he was puzzled. He looked down at his right hand and instead of the transparent hand that he usually had in stealth was still there fully visible. He froze...then slowly looked up around him, the trolls were still watching him. He stood up to his full height and walked very slowly to the exit in complete normality like it was natural that a human would fall from the sky into some ruins. Suddenly a spear sped into the dirt beside him, breaking into a full run, Vanierin sped off.

Ironlockes was worried when he saw his friend plunge into the jungle below and started down a path to go see if he was alright. Suddenly he saw Vanierin come running up the path screaming "START THE HORSE!!!" Ironlockes was confused until he saw a small army of trolls mounted on raptors chasing after Vanierin, shouting curses in Trollish. Ironlockes wheeled the horse around and Vanierin vaulted on it, panting so hard he couldn't speak. "Vanierin, are you alright?" Ironlockes said as they were riding in a desperate race to get away from their troll pursuers. "Arghagh bth ah." Vanierin sputtered. "...What?" Ironlockes asked, amazed at his friends lack of energy. "I...said...give me...a gun." Ironlockes handed him a flintlock rifle and turned around to navigate the horse through the dense jungle. Vanierin turned around and cocked the gun and aimed down the sights at the lead troll. The gun went off with a loud CRACK and the bullet whizzed pat the troll. "I hate these damned things" Vanierin mumbled struggling to reload it. A troll rode up and started to thrust his spear at the horse, Vanierin flipped the gun around and grasped it by the barrel to club the troll...and promptly dropped it. "ARGH MY HAND!" Vanierin screamed as the scorching hot barrel of the gun singed his hand. He then caught a spear in the stomach but it was crude wooden weapon and his chain mail left him only slightly bruised. He grasped the shaft of the spear and tugged it viciously towards him in an effort to get it, but the troll was much stronger than him, and started to pull the human off of the horse. Then with a smile Vanierin let go and the troll fell off balance and skidded on the forest floor. "One down...Thirty more to go" Vanierin said grimly, drawing his claymore. The trolls came as one and started to gang up on Ironlockes and Vanierin. "Hold them off for a bit longer, were almost to Booty Bay. Ironlockes said, Vanierin grumbled and started to fan his claymore in wide arcs. The trolls were kept at bay until a daring troll ran up and struck one of Vanierin's wrist, causing him to drop the claymore. The weapon sailed over the ground and came to a halt when it slew a nearby gorilla that two orcs were fighting. The first orc said to the other "What was that?' The other orc glanced around and said "I don't know...but I'm scared"

Vanierin was left only with his hands to defend himself with and was getting stabbed repeatedly. One spear broke through his chain mail and pierced his side causing him to almost slide off the horse. The trolls howled in victory, but suddenly a small squeaky voice yelled "Fire!" The trolls were cut down by waves of bullets shot by goblin marksmen. Vanierin and Ironlockes came upon a hull of ship which served as a side door to Booty Bay. Vanierin slid off the horse and fell upon the ground, Ironlockes jumped off and started to heal Vanierin, Vanierin felt warmth on his side and then icy coldness as the wound went away. Ironlockes quickly shoved a pair of gloves to Vanierin and said "Put these on quickly" Vanierin did so just as the goblin came up "Welcome to Booty bay potential customer!" it squeaked with a greedy look in it's eye. Vanierin muttered a thank you and he and Ironlockes walked into the port. Vanierin turned to Ironlockes and asked "So where do we meet this contact anyway?" Ironlockes said "In a fireworks shop." Vanierin asked " Why do I have to wear these gloves?" Ironlockes glanced around and said "A long time ago when the Defias was at its beginning we raided goblin merchant trains going to Stormwind. We also refused to sell our inventions to them, so they hired an army of mercenaries and tried to wipe us out. We won though, and enslaved a huge amount of goblins, who work in the Deadmines. Now any Defias that they see are Kill on Sight." Vanierin and Ironlockes came to the door of the fireworks store and walked in. In there they saw a lone Human leaning against the wall, Ironlockes said "Mr?" The stranger said "Smite" Then they Human walked out of the shadows revealing himself. He had pale skin, green eyes, had brown and red robes on, stood about 6 feet and 3 inches, and had hair that was in a military crop and was dyed yellow. Vanierin was shocked by his appearance and said "Why is your hair..." "It was dyed yellow because I was pranked by these damnable gnomes when I was on a mission to Ironforge." the man replied. Ironlockes asked "Whats your name comrade?" "My name is Rook Simms,Shadow Priest " the human replied. "So do when does the next boat to Ratchet leave?" Vanierin asked. "The next boat doesn't leave until tomorrow, I suggest we get something to eat and then head off tomorrow" Rook answered. Vanierin and company walked back into the town and started looking at all the restaurants that were around. "You guys wanna go to McThralls?" Ironlockes asked looking at the glistening ribs in hunger. "Yeah lets go get some MEAT!!!" Vanierin yelled sprinting over to the restaurant.

A forsaken was standing at the McThralls cash register bored out of his rotting mind. The mage had gotten a dead end job at a dead end town full of a bunch of dead end people. He wished he could go adventuring sometime. Suddenly two humans and a dwarf came up to him and said "Can we have three Big Orcs with 3 orders of troll fries?" The forsaken looked at them and said "Yes sir, do you want to blood lust size that?" "Sure!" said the human who was dressed in chain mail. The forsaken handed them they're food and watched them go sit at a table. Suddenly a man who wore a face concealing helmet burst into the restaurant with a large crossbow. "This is a stick up!" the human yelled, pointing the crossbow at the forsaken clerk. The cashier sighed and raised his hands up. The human with the crossbow turned around to check that nobody was trying to sneak up on him. When he heard chanting he turned around and received a fully cast pyroblast right to the face. The cashier sighed again and then picked up a broom and started to sweep the pieces up. Vanierin's eyes widened and said "That mage just blew that man to bits!" Rook smiled and said "Yeah thats what happens when they're depressed." Ironlockes finished his fries and then said "You want to see if we can get a room at an inn?" The trio walked across town until they came to a large stooping inn. They walked inside and as they entered Rook nearly had his head taken off by a throwing axe. "Ah!" Rook yelled, throwing himself on the floor. Ironlockes cast Divine Shield and sprinted across the melee to the stairs. Rook followed example casting Holy Word:Shield and ran across with his bubble of golden protection. Vanierin looked up from his vantage point on the floor and yelled "You deserting assholes!" Rook rolled his eyes and cast a shield on Vanierin too.

The three Defias entered the second level of the inn, and sighted a goblin washing a glass with what looked like a small animal. "Hey you guys wanna room?" the Goblin asked eyeing their coin pouches. "Yeah how much will that cost?" Vanierin asked starting to open his bag. "Ten gold a night!" the Goblin squeaked devilishly. Vanierin hesitated and took out ten gold coins and reluctantly slid them over to the small green humanoid. The goblin gave them a key to the room and they went up another flight of stairs to get to it. Upon entering the room they sighted only one bed. Vanierin, Ironlockes, and Rook all looked at each other and started to scramble to the bed. "Its mine!" yelled Vanierin shoving Ironlockes to the side. Ironlockes simply reached out and took out Vanierin with a hook to the knee. Vanierin did a full mid air cartwheel and landed on the floor dazed. Rook took out a rope and quickly and neatly hogtied and gagged Ironlockes in about 15 seconds. He dusted his hands off and said "Storm Scouts our motto is Be Prepared". Somewhere in outland Illidan turned in his grave. Vanierin reached up and smacked the back of Rook's head with his old sap. Vanierin limped over to the bed and fell asleep with Ironlockes muffled yells in his ears.

Rook was the first one awake. He reached over and prodded Vanierin, who jumped up and yelled "HORN!" He then sliced the ropes off of Ironlockes with a small glowing dagger. Ironlockes got up and immediately fell down yelling "My whole body fell asleep!" Rook shook his head and Vanierin laughed, then Rook turned to Vanierin and said "We need to get you a new weapon." Vanierin stopped laughing and remembered that his claymore had flown off into the jungle. So the two humans went down to the Booty Bay auction house. "Now remember Rook I only have about twenty gold so we gotta hold off on spending too much." Vanierin said, feeling remorse as his money pouch was lighter than it usually was. Rook shrugged and they saw a young dranei auctioning off a curved claymore. "Ooh I want that one" said Vanierin looking at it with awe. He waved at the dranei yelling "Five gold for that!" Somewhere a melancholic reverberating voice said "I'll pay ten" Vanierin looked over and saw a Night Elf Warrior waving at the dranei. Vanierin clenched his teeth and yelled "12 gold!"

"13"

"14"

"15"

"..."

Vanierin was doomed there was no way he could afford it now. Suddenly a voice growled out "I'll pay 25" The dranei immediately said "SOLD! To the mage in the purple robes" The mage from McThralls walked up and took the sword. He spotted Vanierin and took the sword and dropped it into Vanierin's hands. "Why did you help me Forsaken?" Vanierin asked strapping the weapon onto his back. "Two reasons," the Forsaken replied "Number one: Night elves don't deserve anything in this world. Number two: I would like to come and adventure with your party." Vanierin hesitated and said "I... have to check with the other members of my group before I can decide that." Alright, I'll be down at the docks if you want me to help." The forsaken said strolling away. "Wait! Whats your name" Vanierin asked before the mage disappeared into the crowd. The mage turned around and said "Salizan" Vanierin waved and then turned around to see Rook glaring at him. "What do you think your doing?" hissed Rook, walking back to the inn with Vanierin. "He could make a great interpreter!" complained Vanierin. Rook glared and said "He's isn't Defias" "He isn't Alliance either" Vanierin shot back. Rook grumbled a bit and they went back up to their room. Ironlockes looked up as they entered and said "Nice sword Vanierin. We better get to the docks, the boat to Ratchet is going to be here in an hour."

Salizan lounged by the docks in silence, waiting for the humans and dwarf to return. He spotted them heading up to the docks. His hopes raised as Vanierin came up to him and said "Welcome to the group Sal."The boat to Ratchet pulled up while Salizan extended his hand and shook Vanierin's. Suddenly Vanierin's glove got singed and the palm of it got burned away. A goblin looked over and sighted the cog on Vanierin's hand and yelled "DEFIAS!" Suddenly hordes of goblins poured out of the Booty Bay buildings, all brandishing weapons. Vanierin and company ran onto the ship and jumped aboard it. The Crew of Goblins that was on the ship were quickly thrown overboard, as Salizan took the wheel. "Do you know how to work this thing?" Vanierin yelled as he threw another goblin overboard. "Of course I do, you don't live in Booty Bay and not know how to work a ship" Salizan yelled back. He turned around to see if there was any way he could divert the goblins. He sighted the Fireworks shop, and an evil smile appeared on his lips. Vanierin, Ironlockes, and Rook stood in the middle of the ship. "So uh...how do we make this thing move?" Ironlockes asked. Suddenly they heard a titanic explosion and they whirled around to see fireworks going everywhere and about half of Booty Bay in flames. "HA!" laughed Salizan, wheeling the ship around to go out the docks. He yelled "Pull those ropes it'll make the sales go." Vanierin jumped for the rope and pulled. The sails billowed out and launched the ship away from the harbor. Vanierin smiled, he was halfway to Orgrimmar and he was halfway to impressing VanCleef.


End file.
